One Day With You (Lucky)
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Dan saat melihat Tao berlari kearahnya, Kris terkesima. Ketika seorang Tao yang begitu identik dengan kegelapan bisa begitu bersinar dalam balutan selimut cahaya matahari pagi, ia tak bisa berkutik. EXO, Taoris / Kristao.


One Day With You (Lucky)

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Dan saat melihat Tao berlari kearahnya, Kris terkesima. Ketika seorang Tao yang begitu identik dengan kegelapan bisa begitu bersinar dalam balutan selimut cahaya matahari pagi, ia tak bisa berkutik.

Note :

Kali ini lagu Lucky yang jadi tema fanfic ini. Rap nya Taoris disini oke banget pokoknya. Serasi.

***TMCY***

Hari Minggu ini cerah. Secerah hati Kris saat ini. Dengan penuh semangat Kris mengayauh sepedanya sampai akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah rumah. Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu ataupun menekan bel, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah manis yang tengah membawa sepedanya.

"Kris!" Tao menarik sepeda miliknya itu dan berlari keluar dari halaman rumahnya untuk menghampiri sang kekasih hati.

Dan saat melihat Tao berlari kearahnya, Kris terkesima. Ketika seorang Tao yang begitu identik dengan kegelapan bisa begitu bersinar dalam balutan selimut cahaya matahari pagi, ia tak bisa berkutik.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Tao membuyarkan semua lamunan Kris.

"Kemanapun. Aku akan membawamu ke setiap tempat yang kau suka," mencondongkan tubuhnya, Kris mengecup kening Tao. Membuat pemuda panda yang sudah menaiki sepedanya itu berdebar dan memerah pipinya.

"Ayo!" Tao pun mengayuh sepedanya dan membiarkan Kris mengikutinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka saling bersebelahan.

Sesekali Kris melirik kearah Tao dan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan satu ini. Tao benar-benar bersinar. Pemandangan pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya sembari tersenyum itu bagaikan sebuah lukisan dalam pandangan mata Kris. Begitu indah dan berharga. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa melihat pemandangan semenakjubkan ini.

Tao yang berbelok masuk ke taman menarik Kris kembali ke kenyataan. Dan Kris tidak bisa melepaskan senyumnya saat melihat Tao turun dari sepedanya dan berlari sambil menarik sepedanya menuju penjual es krim.

Kris memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Tao dan memilih untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari sana. Ia biarkan sepedanya disamping bangku dan kembali menatap kearah Tao. Tiba-tiba senyuman Kris semakin lebar saat melihat kekasihnya yang manis itu terlihat bingung. Memutar-mutar kepalanya mencari Kris. Dan saat pemuda panda itu akhirnya menemukannya. Tao pun berjalan menghampirinya sembari menarik sepedanya dan memegang es krim ditangannnya yang lain.

"Aku hanya beli satu," Tao mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris. "Karena aku tahu gege tidak suka makan es krim."

Kris tidak merespon ucapan Tao, laki-laki jangkung itu malah melingkarkan lengan kanannya dibahu pemuda panda itu.

"Yi Fan ge. Mama dan Papa sudah memberiku izin untuk tinggal bersama dengan gege," dan Kris bahkan tak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Matanya kini lekat menatap Tao yang sudah menghabiskan setengah dari es krimnya.

"Kapan kau akan mulai pindah kerumahku?" Bisa Kris rasakan jantungnya berdebar makin keras saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Setelah aku lulus sekolah."

Kris pun bersorak dalam hati. Tao lulus dari sekolahnya satu bulan lagi. Dan setelah 30 hari itu berlalu Kris bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Tao. Terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapatkan sosok Tao masih tertidur dalam pelukannya, mendapatkan ciuman semangat sebelum ia berangkat kuliah dari Tao dan saat pulang ia disambut oleh wajah manis kekasihnya itu dan mengakhiri hari dengan sentuhan cinta dimalam-malam indah mereka. Kehidupan Kris akan benar-benar sempurna.

"Itu artinya aku harus membeli kasur baru."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita butuh kasur yang lebih besar untuk malam-malam kita yang penuh gairah nanti," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kris memakan habis es krim Tao yang tinggal sedikit itu. Lalu laki-laki tampan itu segera mengambil dan mengayuh sepedanya sekencang mungkin setelah melihat Tao yang murka.

"Dasar Yi Fan jelek!"

***TMCY***

"Aku lapar."

Ucapan Tao barusan membuat Kris melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang ternyata.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di restoran itu saja," setelahnya Kris melajukan sepedanya hingga sampai didepan pintu masuk restoran yang ia maksud.

"Yi Fan!" Kris memutar kepalanya, menatap bingung kearah Tao yang masih ada di atas tanjakan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kris tersenyum, ia sekarang mengerti. "Tenang saja Tao. Ada aku disini."

Meski sedikit ragu, Tao mengangguk. Perlahan ia biarkan sepedanya melaju menuruni turunan yang cukup curam itu. Dan Tao pun berhasil menge-rem sepedanya tepat disaat Kris menahannya.

"Terima kasih," dan berbarengan dengan senyuman Kris, mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam restoran.

Memilih meja yang ada dipojok, mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Kris kembali tersenyum saat melihat Tao begitu semangat menatap Daftar Menu dan memesan makan siangnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Kris menatap heran Tao yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Lupa apa, sayang?"

"Papa ingin Yi Fan gege ikut kami sekeluarga makan malam besok. Dan harusnya aku tidak bilang soal hal ini," Tao memajukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dengan wajah serius. "Kalau nanti Yi Fan gege tidak bisa menarik perhatian Mama dan Papa, rencana kita tinggal bersama bisa batal."

Kata-kata Tao barusan membuat Kris ngeri. Rencana mereka tidak boleh gagal! Itu artinya ia benar-benar harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok malam. Ah, calon mertuanya ternyata kejam juga.

***TMCY***

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

"Ada film yang ingin aku tonton. Aku sudah membeli tiket-nya kemarin. Ayo!" Kris memarkir sepedanya. Mau tak mau Tao melakukan hal itu juga dan kemudian mengikuti pacarnya yang kadang menyebalkan itu masuk ke dalam Gedung Bioskop.

Penontonnya sedikit dan mereka berdua duduk di pojok atas. Hal ini membuat firasat Tao jadi tak enak.

"Kita mau menonton film apa?" Tao bertanya sembari menatap Kris dalam ruangan yang sudah gelap ini.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," tak berapa lama setelah Kris menjawab, film pun mulai.

Tao menatap layar dengan malas, namun tiba-tiba saja ia melotot melihat adegan pembuka film itu. Astaga, ini film horror!

"Aku membencimu, Yi Fan!" Tao menggeram, menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan membuat keributan. Dengan keras ia mencubit perut Kris dan membuat laki-laki tinggi itu meringis nyeri.

"Aww, Tao. Kalau kau takut, aku bersedia memelukmu, kok," dan dengan tidak tahu malu Kris melingkarkan lengannya dibahu pemuda panda itu.

Tao memutar matanya malas. Pasangannya satu ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kyaaa!" Dan beberapa penonton pun berteriak, termasuk Tao yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kris yang kini tengah menyeringai.

Ah, Kris. Licik sekali kau.

***TMCY***

Kris menatap punggung Tao yang berada didepannya. Bocah panda itu ternyata masih marah padanya.

"Mau pergi ke pantai?" Pertanyaan Kris barusan refleks membuat Tao menghentikan laju sepedanya dan memutar kepalanya, menatap Kris.

"Kau mau?" Kris kembali bertanya.

Tao pun mengangguk dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya kembali bersebelahan dengan Kris.

Tak butuh lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dan setelah berada disana Tao dengan begitu saja turun dari sepedanya dan berlari mengikuti garis pantai. Sesekali ia tertawa saat ombak menerpa kakinya yang kini tanpa alas kaki.

Dengan lembut Kris melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tao dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Sudah tidak marah lagi?"

Tao menengok ke belakang dan dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Kris. "Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa." Setelah itu ia pun berlari seembari terus tertawa dan bersenandung lucu.

Pasangan kekasih itu pun akhirnya saling mengejar satu sama lain. Pantai yang sepi saat itu benar-benar cocok untuk mereka saat ini. Senyuman, tawa dan kata-kata cinta terus saja muncul dalam diri keduanya. Begitu mesra.

"Aku lelah,,," Tao kini mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu laki-laki itu.

"Matahari tenggelamnya indah," perlahan Kris meletakkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Tapi tak seindah dirimu."

Dan satu ciuman manis pun tercipta. Membuat Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah muda dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, gege."

Kata-kata favorit Kris dari bibir Tao yang mengeluarkan nada suara indah yang selalu jadi kesukaannya membuat hati laki-laki itu meleleh.

"Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Tao."

Kris mengecup punggung tangan kanan Tao, mesra.

"Ayo! Sudah waktunya kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Ibumu dan membuatku gagal menjadi menantunya," Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membantu pemuda panda itu berdiri.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Yi Fan!" Tao memukul dada Kris dengan pelan dan membuat laki-laki itu tertawa.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya kembali mengayuh sepeda masing-masing dan melaju dengan pelan sembari salah satu dari tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Tao, tautan tangan itu baru terlepas.

Tao turun dari sepedanya dan kemudian berdiri dihadapan Kris. "Selamat malam, gege. Hati-hati dijalan."

Kris kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Tao. "Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Bye bye," Tao pun melambaikan tangannya berbarengan dengan Kris yang kembali melaju bersama sepedanya.

Selama perjalanan pulang itu Kris tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Hari ini begitu indah untuknya. Menghabiskan satu hari bersama Tao benar-benar membuat hidupnya terasa begitu lengkap. Ia sungguh laki-laki paling beruntung sedunia karena bisa memiliki pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

_A sweet smile captured in an old photograph_

_You and I's perfect good luck_

_I think I'm lucky guy_

_It's great! Our story is like a beautiful fairytale_

_Oh my God! The most pleasant-sounding pop-pop_

_The sound of your voice melts me like ice cream_

_We're living like in a painting_

[Lucky]

THE END

Bagain Taoris nge-rap itu memang bagian favorit di lagu Lucky! XD

Mind to review? XD


End file.
